Arrependimento ?
by Nicky sama
Summary: depois da morte de L, sera q ele n se arrependeu nem por um minuto? fic feita depois do ep 25 ficar me tirando o sono u.u resumo horrivel ¬¬ , vejam a fic  RaitoxL levinha


**Notas: **

**1º**DN não me pertence, se pertencesse o L não tinha morrido ( tinha ficado com o Raito XD) e eu brigaria com o Mello pelos chocolates.

**2º** contem spoilers do ep 26

* * *

_** Arrependimento??  
**_

- Esta tudo acontecendo como o previsto, para que Misa não seja capturada novamente, Remo terá que matar "L" , e dessa forma também morrera. Me livrarei de dois obstáculos facilmente.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores do QG , Yagami Raito pensava em como seu plano de assassinar L, o melhor detetive do mundo, estava ocorrendo como o planejado.Quando deu por si, estava parado em frente ao terraço, de onde podia ver L parado na chuva.

- O que esta fazendo ai Ryuuzaki ?

Ryuuzaki, ou "L" , apenas colocou suas mão perto dos ouvidos, mostrando que não estava escutando nada.

- O que esta fazendo ai Ryuuzaki ? – Pergunta Raito mais alto

Ryuuzaki apenas repete o gesto.

Raito então decide se aproximar dele.

- O que esta fazendo ai Ryuuzaki ? – Pergunta mais uma vez.

- Nada de mais. É o barulho dos sinos ...

- Sinos ??

- Sim, os sinos estão tocando mais alto hoje

- Não ouço nada – Responde raito, enquanto olha ao redor.

- É mesmo?? As condições hoje são favoráveis , é inevitável ouvi-los – continuou ryuuzaki enquanto olhava para cima – É uma igreja?? Um casamento?? Ou...

- Do que esta falando, Ryuuzaki – corta Raito – Não fique falando asneiras.

- Sinto muito " naquele dia também era possível ouvir os sinos" – Minhas relações com as pessoas são muito distantes, e não confio em ninguém.

- Ryuuzaki ??.

Sentado na escadaria do QG, enquanto secava seus cabelos, Raito pensava na sua conversa com Ryuuzaki.

- Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com tudo aquilo?, bem , isso não importa mais agora,em breve ele morrera.- dizia Raito, enquanto tinha um ar de tristeza e duvida.

- Nossa... que tempestade, não ?? – dizia Ryuuzaki enquanto se aproximava.

- É culpa sua, por ficar na chuva.

- É mesmo. Me desculpe.

Nisso Ryuuzaki se abaixa perto de Raito, pegando um de seus pés, e começando a secá-los com sua toalha.

- O que esta fazendo, Ryuuzaki ?? – espanta-se Raito.

- Achei que poderia ajudá-lo, já que esta se secando.

- Não, não precisa fazer isso.

- Também faço massagem, é o mínimo que posso fazer. E sou bom nisso.

- Faça como quiser.

Então Ryuuzaki começa a secar os pés de Raito, um de cada vez, e enquanto os seca vai lentamente os massageando levemente. Seus cabelos ainda molhados, começam a deixar cair pequenas gotas de água, nisso Raito pega sua toalha e começa a secá-los.

- Ainda esta molhado – diz enquanto os seca, mas para repentinamente – " mas o que eu estou fazendo?? "

Ryuuzaki continuava com o que estava fazendo, mas para, e olha diretamente para Raito.

- Estou Triste – dizia enquanto ainda o olhava – Em Breve nos separaremos.

- " Ryuuzaki?O que esta pensando?? Será que ele descobriu o meu plano para matá-lo?Não... , isso é impossível, mas então o ele quis dizer?? – Se perguntava Raito.

Quando Raito percebe, Ryuuzaki já desligava o celular e o chamava para acompanhá-lo a sala onde estavam os outros investigadores. Enquanto seguia Ryuuzaki, Raito ainda estava pensativo.

- "O que Ryuuzaki planeja com tudo aquilo? Ele não pode ter descoberto meu plano, e mesmo que o tenha descoberto, nada me faria deixar de matá-lo, nada...

estava tão pensativo, que acaba tropeçando, nisso tenta se segurar no objeto mais próximo, (leia-se Ryuuzaki) o levando junto ao chão.

Quando se recupera do tombo, Raito percebe Ryuuzaki sob si, e esse com uma expressão diferente de sua costumeira indiferença, ele estava um pouco surpreso e levemente corado?!, isso era facilmente notado , por estarem com os rostos muito perto. Num impulso Raito toma os lábios de Ryuuzaki num delicado e carinhoso beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios, mas o suficiente para fazer Ryuuzaki entreabrir sua boca pelo susto, e fazer com que Raito aprofunde o beijo, que logo é correspondido por ele.

Quando percebe o que fazia, Raito aparta o beijo, e se afasta rapidamente de Ryuuzaki, e começa a andar , deixando para traz um ryuuzaki cada vez mais confuso.

- "o que eu estou fazendo?? Como pude beijá-lo?? Ele é L , seu objetivo é capturar Kira,como pude fazer tal coisa?? – Pensava um desesperado Raito – Será que estou desistindo de matá-lo Não, Nunca desistirei de meu plano, com a morte de L Kira será a justiça, eu nunca me arrependeria de matá-lo.

- Nunca?? – Tocando levemente seus lábios.

* * *

(vcs sabem o que acontece depois ¬¬ , Raito sua peste .)

minha 1º fic de DN e é também meu 1º drama e yaoi u.u

a fic deve ta ruimzinha, já que foi escrita em 20mim e só por que a idéia ficou martelando na minha cabeça do ep 26 ( será que o L é bom de massagem mesmo ?? XD)

mas comentem


End file.
